Running through NightmareLand
by trying to be so oh original
Summary: A new girl moves in to town and ends up in Emi's classroom but this girl has somethng a card thought to be lost long ago and a destiny farther beyond beyond the limits of Cray and the Earth
1. Character info

Character info

Name: Nichijou Waratte

Height: 4,7 feet

Age: 13

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Clan: Dark irregulars

Ace card: Nightmareland Goddess, Alice

Hobbies: Cooking, housework, sewing, and reading.

Other info: She scares everybody since her smile is quite scary looks quite like a murder glare. With her hair style that covers most of her face she could be easily recognized as a double of Sadako(The ring's ghost). She's pretty shy and conscious about her appearance and gets easily depressed about the subject.

Deck:

4x Dark knight of Nightmareland(Critical trigger)

4xDark queen of Nightmareland(Stand trigger)

4xMad Hatter of Nightmareland(Draw Trigger)

4x Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland(Heal trigger)

3xEmblem Master

3xAlluring Succubus

3xDark lord of Abyss

2xEzel Rose

2xDark Soul Conductor

3xMotor bike of the Witching hour

2xDoreen the thruster

2xWerewolf Sieger

3xKing of masks Dantarian

2x Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqel

1x Devil in Shadow

2xDemon child

4x March hare of nightmareland

1x Nightmareland Goddess, Alice


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom! Do we really have to move?"-I whined to my mother who was just dropped M-bomb on me out of the blue!

-Nichijou you know I don't have choice it's my job and might get us more money. Please try to understand and also a friend of mine get you to acceptance a good middle school you'll be great I promise.

But still!-I look at her with pleading eyes I didn't wanted to leave here his place was my home I've started middle school if I leaved it would be so awkward! And all my friends would think of me but I sighed what choice do I had anyway-"When we are leaving?"-I sighed defeated

"Two weeks from now" on my mother said with a smile

Okay I sighed I went to my room and couldn't stop jumping. Finally! I have a chance to start over all the people I knew were scared of me and to be honest my smile was more like a grin and a pretty scary one to add. I looked myself to the mirror and smiled the first time I scared myself out of my wits. I looked to my room and call the night.

(Two weeks later)

After it I was finishing packing all my stuff books, stuffed animals, posters and clothes all fit in on eight cardboard boxes. When I was finishing packing I thumped a small cabinet and make it fall I cursed my luck but at least the jammed cupboard was opened I quickly checked out what it was in there. Paste rings from different colors small dusted dolls but what caught my attention was a small package addressed "For Nichijou" and a small pamphlet. I looked up to it and opened it and was greeted by a scary lady of blue hair with a rose on the top of it lay a small hat with gloves like Freddy's and red lips I was so scared I couldn't handle supernatural things make me let the whole deck package fall it so as lose my balance it was like fifty cards falling and one of them landed near me a card showing a kid with a horned helmet holding a lamp and behind him was a scary demon and throw it away but then I read the back of the cards "Vanguard" I've heard of that game once in a while but never played it I never took a lot of concern about it. As I arranged the cards and noticed that the pamphlet was actually a starter's manual and was about to look at it.

-"Nichijou! Are you done packing?"

"Yes, just a minute please" as I hurriedly started to get everything ready and arranged the deck right at the package and took it over without thinking on my pocket. As I finished arranging everything I looked at the pamphlet one more time and opened it. The rules aren't as complicated as I thought and then I've found out about the clans as I checked the deck and took the first card it revealed "Dark irregulars" on the clan name. I decided since I had some free time I was going to check it. I looked up to its skills apparently transformed the soul in power and the top grade 3 of this deck was "Dark Lord of the Abyss" and "Edel Rose" as I checked all the cards two caught my attention she was pretty and beautiful it read "Imprisoned Fallen Angel Saraqel" and "Devil in shadow" he looked like me, he scared everybody the only difference was that he founded a friend and now he wasn't alone so if he could maybe it could happen to me too I could have friends too.

"Nichijou are you still awake?"-I heard my mom said from her room

Oh crap! I looked at my clock an saw it was 11:30 No, it couldn't be it was 9:30 when I started then I guess, this stole more time than I thought it would as I lay down and fixed the cards wondering where it come from but then I shrugged it. It actually mattered? Maybe it was my mom? Yeah, that's the ticket

"I guess from now on things would be different" I said as I drifted to dreamland. I woke up to the first sunshine rays piercing through my window. As I carried the boxes to the truck, my new deck on my hand bag, and we leaped off to a new house a new school and a new phase in my life Hell! What's the worst it could happen!

Little she knew that right now looking from afar among the shadows was a pair of red eyed figure with long black and purple hair grinning cunningly "Well this one's interesting" she said as she shuffled her hair back her ears.


End file.
